The Only Girl I've Ever Loved
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: Last Christmas, the only girl Draco has ever loved died. One year later, is it Draco’s imagination or can he totally see her through one girl he least expected—Virginia Weasley? Just because somebody died doesn’t mean they’re gone forever… right
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **not mine. not yours either. ^_^

Wow. This is actually my third story. I'm still working on my very first and on going story '_Being with the Slytherin Prince' _and my other story, '_if looks could kill'_ so right now I'm a pretty busy girl. But oh well… its Christmas Break. Anyhow, I wrote this for you all so please review in return. I'd greatly be grateful for it. Thank you and enjoy my story! :)

**-- The Only Girl I've Ever Loved --**

**Summary: **Last Christmas, the only girl Draco has ever loved died. One year later, is it Draco's imagination or can he totally see her through one girl he least expected—Virginia Weasley? Just because somebody died doesn't mean they're gone forever… 

~*~

_Draco was standing in front of his room. Behind him was a sobbing girl, a beautiful one. Everything was a blur. He can't understand. He doesn't want to understand what's happening. The girl was talking to him but he doesn't want to listen. He can't take it. This is too much._

_"Draco, please. Just listen to me," the sobbing girl pleaded._

_"I've heard enough," Draco said coldly. "There is nothing more to explain, isn't it?"_

_The girl cried louder. "No. It's not true… it's not true… please believe me. Don't listen to him—"_

_"And why not?" Draco growled angrily. "He's my best friend."_

_"I—I'm your girl friend," she croaked. _

Draco didn't reply anymore. He hesitated then dashed out of his room, slamming the door furiously behind him. He could hear her calling his name but he didn't come back… 

"Draco…! Draco…!"

But it wasn't his girl friend's voice. It was Pansy, nudging him. He shook his head as he snapped back into reality.

It was just a dream… I dream… Draco thought miserably. He groaned. 

He looked at around him. His friends were around him, looking extremely worried.

"Are you all right?" Crabbe asked.

Draco didn't answer him. He stared at the door feeling this great sadness and regret slit painfully in his heart.

"Are you dreaming again?" Pansy asked nervously. "About… about…"

"About Blaise and Megan," Draco said emotionless. "Yes."

"What happened?" Goyle said.

"I just—I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Draco snapped, turning away from them. He looked at the familiar blended colors of silver and green of his door, and the memory of him slamming the door furiously swept over him. He closed his eyes and spoke to them.

"Go away," he growled quietly.

Pansy and Crabbe glanced at each other worriedly. But they showed no sign of moving.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Draco asked irritably.

"But—" Goyle started.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

Pansy jumped in surprise. Then she signaled Crabbe and Goyle to go out. She followed them out, sighing.

Draco was alone now. All alone. He was used to this. But he hated it. 

Don't blame yourself.

But Draco wants to blame someone. He doesn't want to blame _her. _Coz she loves him. The only one who loved him truly. And he loved her.

The only one he had ever loved.

But she betrayed me. She betrayed me… 

***

It was lunchtime and Ginny was strolling along the hallways by herself planning to go to the library. As she turned to the corner, she heard a squealing voice and two boys guffawing and chortling. Worried and curious, she tracked the voices. 

_Not those stupid Slytherins again bullying Gryffindors._

She was right. The squealing voice belonged to her friend, Colin Creevey. And the two boys snickering and hooting was none other than Malfoy's dumb cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Colin was shaking with fear and anger and Crabbe and Goyle was teasing him. Poor kid.

It appears that Crabbe and Goyle were bored and saw poor Creevey walking alone and decided to have him as their target. 

Ginny looked above. _Oh… _Ginny thought, mentally nodding in understanding. There, hooked in the edge of a portrait of a handsome guy and beautiful girl flirting, was Colin's stuffed toy bear. One of the most important things for Colin in the whole world.

Ginny almost giggled but remembering the situation, she stomped her way between Crabbe and Goyle [with great difficulty] and stood in front Colin.

"Give Colin his toy back," she said calmly, extending her hand to them.

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other and laughed loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Look, I don't have time for this so why don't you just give Colin his little toy back and find a new victim to play with," she said frostily. 

Goyle sneered a horrible one. "If you don't have time then—"

"Why do you have to hang around here?" Crabbe finished off. "Why don't you just leave and let us take care of this poor kid here and his dumb stuff toy?"

"My—stuff—toy—is—not—DUMB!!!" Colin shrieked attempting to punch Crabbe and ending up falling on the floor, whimpering. Ginny helped him to his feet and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Actually, I've thought of that but I'm a Gryffindor," Ginny shrugged. "I help people who are in need."

Crabbe let out a loud laugh. "Would you stop doing that? It makes you look stupider than you are right now," Ginny said coldly.

Crabbe and Goyle's face reddened with anger and embarrassment. "Take that back," Goyle growled.

"Why should I?" she said icily. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

 The next thing she knew, Crabbe and Goyle were straddling her. There were two shrieks—coming from her mouth and coming from Colin. She could hear the guffaw coming from the cronies' mouth.

A voice interrupted the bizarre moment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let the girl down," commanded a bored drawling voice.

Ginny opened her eyes. She could see the white blonde hair of Malfoy. She studied his face—calm, bored but fierce and powerful. And she took control of these two dumb monsters because once these two cronies heard Malfoy's stern command; they dropped Ginny like a bomb and she went crashing on the floor.

"Idiots," she muttered, wincing.

A hand was extended in front of her. She looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her. She took it and stood up. Malfoy went over to the portrait, took out his wand and in a second, Colin was squealing with joy.

"Look, Ginny, look! Mr. Scarhead is back!" 

_Mr. Scarhead? I wonder where he got that name. _Ginny thought sarcastically.

Ginny raised her eyebrows but forced a bright smile. "Err—that's great, Colin. I'm really… really happy for you," she finished lamely.

Draco smirked. Ginny looked over to him and glared.

"Look here, ferret boy. You and your stupid friends can go now, you hear me?" Ginny said hotly and started to go away.

Draco marched over to her and turned her around violently. He grasped her shoulders firmly and tightly and Ginny found herself wincing again.

"_Look_, girl. Be thankful that I saved you and your little friend there. This should teach you a lesson. Don't pretend you're brave when all you can do is whimper," he snarled.

"Let _go!_" Ginny said desperately.

Draco stared at her and his eyes widened. 

_What? _Ginny thought. _What now?_

---

Draco's throat tightened. His heart was beating faster than its normal speed. His hand was clammy and he started sweaty all over his body. His feet felt like it was jelly and his mind was spinning. His breath was fast.

This only happen to him once in a blue moon. Actually, it never happened since… since…

Draco's lips quivered slightly. He gulped.

_Since Megan died last Christmas._

And she was the only who can do that to him. He would go like that whenever Megan's around. Now he's doing that body reaction when Weasley was around. 

_And its two weeks before Christmas…_

He shook his head and looked at the frightened Weasley. He never paid attention to her before and now—and now he realized what's so familiar about her. But what?

Then it hit him—_she and Megan have resemblance!_

Now that Draco's near Ginny, he could totally see it. She's like Megan… and it seems to him like she _is _Megan.

_No, forget it. Megan's dead. She betrayed you. And she's the reason why you're best friend died._

Draco flinched and he inhaled softly. _But I love her._

He continued staring at Ginny. To her hair, to her eyes, to her nose, to her lips and down to her neck and that's when his heart literally stopped.

It was her necklace… it was a silver half moon. And Megan's the only one he knew who wears that. And he gave it to her before Christmas.

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked Ginny.

Ginny blinked. "Its mine. Somebody—somebody gave it to me."

"ITS NOT YOURS! YOU HEAR ME? IT'S NOT FUCKING YOURS! IT BELONGED TO MEGAN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS? ITS MEGAN'S NOT YOURS!" Draco shouted at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes got big with fear. "It's…It's mine," she protested weakly.

Crabbe and Goyle pushed Malfoy off Ginny. 

"Go away, girl," Crabbe said, still restraining Malfoy from getting to Ginny. Ginny backed away. "Go away _now_."

Ginny scurried off to the other way, Colin behind her, never yet to look back but to ponder on what just happened.

She held her necklace. _What? What did I do?_

_And who the hell is Megan?_

~*~

I hope you're not confuse or something. Please be patient enough to wait for what will happen next. I promise you it will be worth it. You will understand soon. I will tell you all the details about Blaise and Megan's death. Please stay tuned and please review a **nice** one. I will truly appreciate your kindness. **Thank you!**

What has Ginny got to do with Draco's only love, Megan? Why did Blaise [Draco's best friend] and Megan died? I promise you shocking twists and unexpected turns! 

**Merry Christmas to you all! =)**

With love,

Kryzll


	2. who ARE you really?

Thank you for those who made my day and reviewed this story. I truly appreciate it. :) **THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

Please, if you can actually find time… hope you can be able to read my other D/G stories which is 'Being with the Slytherin Prince' and 'If Looks Could Kill'… I would really be grateful if you do. :)

Now on with my story! [Don't forget to review later… =D]

---

Draco was sitting at his bed while the other students were at Hogsmeade. He preferred to be alone since the encounter with that Weasley girl. There's so much to think, to ponder and to understand. But he can't seem to find an explanation in all these things. 

 He had been so lonely. No one can understand what he feels. Even he, himself, cannot understand. What _is _he feeling?

Draco stood up. He knew what he needed right at that moment.

He needed to have peace of mind.

He needs to go away from this horrible place filled with terrible memories.

_I desperately need someone, _Draco thought miserably.

~*~

There was a loud knock on the door. Ginny looked up and frowned at the disturbance. "Come in," she said, sighing.

The door opened and Ron's head peeked from the outside. Automatically, Ginny's face broke into a bright smile. Already, her muscles were soaring from such a force in her face. "Hi Ron!"

Ron smiled back. "Hey," he answered, coming towards Ginny. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

Ginny sighed quietly from her bed. "Yes, I—I'm not feeling well right now."

Ron patted her head thoughtfully. He kneeled on the floor so that he and Ginny would be eye to eye. "Ok then," he said softly. "Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always count on me."

Ginny hesitated. _Cans she really tell Ron? _No. Ron was sweet and definitely a good brother. But now that he and Hermione got their relationship in another level, she doesn't want to ruin his good mood. She shook her head, "No, but thanks anyway. I think I'm ok by myself."

"But—" Ron started to protest but a voice cut him off, yelling from below which obviously belonged to Hermione. "Ron! We better get going, it's getting late!"

Ginny smiled solemnly. "Come on now, go. Have fun without me, I know you will." Ron looked at her sympathetically. "Ok, then." He smiled sadly. "I'll bring you back some good stuff."

"Take care!" Ginny called as Ron went out the room. Automatically, her smile switched off like a light bulb. She sighed. She was, once again, alone.

_Alone._

_Lonely. _

_Abandoned._

_Isolated._

_Without anyone…_

That's pretty much how she feels for the past few days. To be exact, after what happened with Draco. Now all this feeling of loneliness, sadness and depression are filling every bone, every nerve and every inch of her body. She never felt this feeling before.

Its like she was… she was _receiving _it from someone. _WHAT?!? _That was, like, the most stupid thing she's ever heard! But come to think about it… it sounds true. It _felt _true.

Feeling frustrated and confused with this heavy feeling and so many unanswered questions, she threw the book she was holding hard on the floor, so hard that it bounced many times and ended up with a loud _thud. _Not satisfied, she messed up her bed. She ripped all the posters in the wall. She threw all her things on the floor and she over turned her desk.

God, it was good to get this feeling out. Nobody can understand her. _Nobody._

She reached the mirror on her bedside table and was about to smash it when she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

"That's enough now, Ginny," a soft, silky voice said.

Ginny turned around and let out a terrible gasp.

~*~

Draco walked and walked, not aware of where he was going. He just continued walking. Once, he expected that if he kept walking, he would see Megan, standing there at the end of the hall, smiling and saying everything will be fine.

But nothing happened.

He sighed mournfully. _Oh, what am I stupid or something? She's dead. Gone. Forever. Like Blaise._

At the thought of Blaise, Draco felt empty. Blaise was his best friend since forever. He was there whenever Draco needed someone. Until last year.

_It was all Megan's fault, _Draco told himself angrily. 

He turned and punched the wall with such strong force every word. "_All—her—damn—fault!"_

He looked in front of him. The wall has a little crack on it. But 'little' wasn't' the word that can describe his destroyed hand. It was bloody and full of cuts. Blood dripped at the floor as he leaned on the wall, sliding down. He put his wounded hand into his hair, resting his head on his knees, trying to hide himself from the cruel world.

~*~

There was nobody behind her.

Ginny looked around. No sign of humanity… "But… but… how is _that _possible? I heard a voice a while ago! Maybe… I'm hearing voices! Oh God…"

She heard another chuckle. She turned around frantically but failed to see that person. "WHO _ARE_ YOU? Show yourself!" she screamed in frustration.

"You'll know but now is not the right time, my dear," the soothing voice told her. There was a swift movement of wind and the chuckling sound was not to be heard any longer. 

Ginny blinked. She looked around again, her lower lip trembling slightly. Slowly, she made her way towards the door, opening and closing it quietly. She tried to stay cool, calm and collected as she went out the portrait hole. When she was at the hall, she shuddered.

~*~

"Malfoy?" Draco heard an emotionless voice.

He looked up and met Ginny's blank eyes. She blinked then looked at my hair, which was covered with blood when he placed his blood-spattered hand there. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"What happened?" 

Her voice was still blank and emotionless. It was so hard to read her; Draco didn't know if she was angry or sad or just plain old blank.

"Nothing, now go away," he snapped.

But Ginny didn't. Instead she bent down and reached over for his hand. Draco's mind was yelling at him to pull it back roughly and go away. Strangely, Draco just let her soft, warm hand hold his cold, sweaty one.

Draco searched her face. She was looking considerately at his hand. Draco exhaled softly as she placed her thumb, rocking it back and forth into the place of his injury.

He closed his eyes, relaxing.

When he opened his eyes, to his amazement, the injury was gone. 

He couldn't believe this… the last time something happened was when he was at the field… with Megan… He gulped. And Megan had healed his wounded hand with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, he jerked his hand away from hers.

Ginny searched his eyes, looking at him intently.

And Draco found himself stretching his cured hand and cupping her beautiful face lightly. She closed her eyes.

"_MEGAN?_" he whispered unexpectedly.

---

Well, that was just an experiment. I hope you like it though. Wow! The story is getting pretty much exciting. Wish you could appreciate my effort though and review a nice one. :) [TRANSLATION: No flames] Hardiharhar.

Again, thanks for those who reviewed.

Please watch out for the next chapters. =D

**Love,**

**Kryzll**


	3. Memories

The Only Girl I've Ever Loved 

****

Sorry for the late update. Review first then you can kill me later, much later. Have we got a deal?

Ok, then. Hence, I now present you chapter 3!

---

"_MEGAN?_" Draco whispered unexpectedly.

Ginny's eyes snapped open at once. She opened her lips but no sound came out.

"W—what?" she managed to croak.

Draco blinked then realized what he just said. He looked down and avoided her eyes. "Nothing," he muttered quickly. He snatched his hand away from her face.

There was a long and awkward silence.

"I'm not Megan," Ginny stated quietly.

Draco looked up. "I know," he said bluntly.

Ginny kept quiet.

"You can never _ever _be Megan," he finished coldly.

Ginny stood up and walked away quietly. Draco stared at her back, not knowing if he should regret what he had done or not.

~*~

Ginny slowly walked back to her dorm. Everyone was still at the Hogsmeade and the Common Room was empty except for the 1st graders and herself. Heaving a sigh, she went in her room and fell back to her bed, burying her head in the pillows.

Her eyelids felt as if there were chains above them. She tried to keep her eyes open but she was failing. She was falling asleep when there was a knock on the door.

_Now who would want to disturb me in a time like this?_

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in, come in," came her muffled and annoyed response, not bothering to change her position as the door opened and closed.

Her head snapped up. She was surprised to see that it was a cute 1st grader girl who had auburn curls which was put up in pigtails. Her soft brown eyes were big and round and were blinking in an innocent way.

The little girl seemed to wince at Ginny's harsh reaction. She backed away slightly. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, her adorable little lips quivering.

Ginny's expression softened. "No…no of course not. Come here," she told her kindly. The girl walked towards Ginny shyly and put her arms up affectionately. Ginny carried her and plopped her down beside her.

They kept utterly quiet. Once in a while, Ginny would take a peek at her and she would see the girl staring intently at her, smiling brightly. She would smile timidly back and shift uncomfortably at her bed. Ten minutes had passed and the same thing happened over and over again.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So…um…what's your name?"

"Sally."

"Oh."

Sally beamed cheerfully.

"Um… I'm Ginny, by the way."

"I know."

Ginny was surprised but did not turn to Sally. "H—how did you know…?"

"That's not important." Sally cut in, her voice changing from sweet to stern all of a sudden. "I'm here to remind to be observant. Take a good look around you. There are secrets ready to unfold. Don't trust anyone whom you're not supposed to. Someone is depending on you. _Be careful._"

The wind blew. Ginny shivered. She turned to Sally. "What do you—?"

Ginny blinked several times. She rubbed her eyes. But still, it made no difference…

_Sally wasn't there anymore._

Ginny looked behind her. No trace of the cute little girl. She looked at the place where Sally sat a while ago and found an old, battered newspaper laying there.

Ginny swallowed a scream. _Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

She put the newspaper below her bed and vowed never look at it for she was scared.

Scared that whatever she does…

She's part of this mystery and she's the only who can unfold it…

And there's nothing she can do about it.

***

Draco sat glumly at his bed, trying his best not to listen what this sad voice kept saying at his head.

_It's been a year._

_It's been a year._

_It's been a fucking year._

Draco heaved a heavy sigh and reached something under his bed that he had kept sealed and protected for over a year; it was a photo album.

He opened the first page. There he was with Blaise. They were at the Hogwarts train and they hard their arms slung around each other's shoulders, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Happiness and contentment were written all over their faces. Blaise still looked handsome and young with his soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

Draco blinked sadly at the smiling faces in the picture. "I need you so much right now, Blaise," he whispered.

Next page, he just has to smile. It was the time when he and Blaise caught Pansy and Crabbe getting it on. Draco remembered that moment and chuckled half-heartedly.

He turned to the other page and he felt his heart literally stop. It was the picture taken by Blaise where Draco and Megan were at the Quidditch field. Draco's arm was around Megan's waist, kissing her cheek while Megan smiled brightly at the camera.

Draco's eyes began to water. He rubbed his eyes furiously. _Don't cry, _he scolded himself.

"How could you betray me?" he thought out loud.

He felt something cold around his arms and Megan's scent filled around the entire room.

He looked down at the picture, rubbing Megan's face gently.

"I miss you so much. Why do you have to do that?"

~*~

Ginny was still awake as the clock strikes midnight. She was trying to put things together but didn't have enough clues to figure this whole thing out.

Sighing, she turned to her right. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Something cold was brushing against her arm and she shivered faintly. She could hear Sally's voice ringing in her mind.

_Be observant. Take a good look around you…_

Ginny yawned loudly, blinking sleepily. She could hear Hailey's snore next to her bed. 

_…There are secrets ready to unfold. Don't trust anyone whom you're not supposed to…_

Ginny shifted on her bed, burying herself under the soft comforter, wondering whom that 'anyone' refers to. 

_… Someone is depending on you…_

Yawning once more, she closed her eyes._ I wonder who that is…?_

_…Be careful…_

Sally's last words drowned into her sea of thoughts. And in a matter of seconds, she fell asleep.

Ginny was standing outside a room. She could hear voices, an angry one and a desperate one. She put her ears near the door and listened.

_"Draco, please. Just listen to me," a girl sobbed._

_"I've heard enough," a voice said coldly. "There is nothing more to explain, isn't it?"_

_The girl cried louder. "No. It's not true… it's not true… please believe me. Don't listen to him—"_

_"And why not?" the other voice growled angrily. "He's my best friend."_

_"I—I'm your girl friend," the girl croaked._

_There was silence. Ginny leaned closer, listening for more. All of a sudden, the door sprung open and she screamed in surprise. The girl ran out but she didn't seem to hear nor see Ginny. _

_Ginny decided to follow the girl. She was in a dark hallway and she couldn't see a thing but she could clearly make out voices._

_"Megan." came a whisper. Ginny's eyes widened. MEGAN_?!__

"Go away, please!" Megan cried.

_"What are you saying? I thought—"_

_"Just please, leave me alone," Megan sobbed mournfully. "You've made things worse already. I _hate _you, you bastard!"_

_"No, you don't hate me," said the voice calmly._

_Ginny heard Megan's footsteps, trying to ran away form the other person but to her horror, an ear-piercing scream filled the dark, silent hallway. Ginny's heart was beating loudly and she was feeling her sweat pouring down her face._

_"Megan!" she called but no reply came. "MEGAN!"_

Ginny woke up with a start. She sat up, her body covered with sweat. The sun was already shining but her roommates were still sleeping. 

What happened next, she didn't know. But whatever it is, she knew she wouldn't like it a bit.

But she has to know it.

---

Yes! I hope you're **satisfied**. I work hard for this and you can show your appreciation by reviewing a **nice** one so that I'll know if my story is valued. Thank you!!!

Now, I'm gonna say this once and for all, if you want to flame or comment, you can by sending me an email at my email add: my_immortal_draco@yahoo.com please! It's all I ask and if you are gonna comment, do it nicely if you don't wanna ruin my day. So, just email coz I know you know how to email [duh. *looks around* right?] and its not a very hard thing to do, isn't it?

For those who reviewed, **thank you! **You don't know how much you made my day. :) hope you keep on supporting my story! 

God bless and take care.

Love,

Kryzll


End file.
